The Alice Story
by Theblazepanzer24
Summary: Alice Kardone, a 15 year old girl, had been sentenced to 17 years aboard a special cross prisoner exchange program in Japan. However, From the start of her sentence at age eleven till now, she has been both a model prisoner and student, giving the warden of the program along with Rikona Matusmito, headmaster of Ooarai, enough evidence to give her a second chance. Can she succeed?


**Alice Kardon nearly killed her younger brother when she was eleven years of age. Serving in an experimental US-Japanese join correctional facility, she rose to the top of her class, using her guilt over her actions as a catalyst to become a model student...and prisoner. Meanwhile, Ooarai is prospering, having never activated it's sensa-do program nor expiring the threat of closure. The EUJCP is eager to field test one of their inmates, and there is always room for one more on a school ship.**

 **AN: Blazepanzer here with another short fanfic, this time from a different angle. Ahem! This time I'm exploring a different facility of the Sensa-do story...sort of. Well, basic... I've taken a few liberties with the story as we know it...and may have changed a few things. Some of them where mentioned in the blurb...many have not been. So yeah, you'll just have to keep reading to find them all out. He he he...**

 **Also...it starts up a bit slow, but get's more action paced later on in the story.**

 **Anywho, Enjoy! Blazepanzer24 does not own the rights to Girls und Panzer. If he did...well...let us just say they'd be a ton of major changes to the storyline.**

 **The Alice Genesus**

Blue eyes gazed at the deary ceiling as sleep drifted from her mind, a small tuft of blond hair being blown out of her eyes. Rising up from her cot, she let out a small sigh, before rising out of bed, only to set down at her desk.

A Blank...cold...bland metal desk with a drawer. With a bland, metal chair which had no back on it. Didn't help the official uniform was a short-sleeveless gown, painted a light orangish-pink in color. Well, this was at least for the ladies. Even worse was the lack of a bra or undies.

Not that the guys where much better, only being allowed to wear a pair of track shorts, with no shirt and yes, no undies.

 _I can't believe some idiots decided to cut themselves with these things. Not...not that it never crossed my mind, but the cowards way out is not the answer. Especially for the crime I committed._ Her memories came unbidden, how she nearly killed her little brother and the price she had to pay for it.

A righteous, well deserved price in her mind.

Actually, it wasn't. Truth be told she believed she deserved a much harsher punishment. Maybe not on the level of burning in hell forever...but defiantly more than 17 years in this program.

Okay, maybe she did agree burning in hell might be appropriate. Didn't mean she wanted to.

She shook her thoughts as the dragged out her school text book, checking over her homework. School was primarily isolationist, you could speak to your fellow student but no further interaction was permitted. Aside from six hours of school, per day, every day of the year, and one hour of gym classes, your life was in your cell.

So for her, checking over her homework was one way of passing the time. Not in so much to alleviate her boredom but rather to keep her sanity. While seventeen years was most certainly a long time, it would pass eventually, and she wanted to be well prepared for life in the outside world.

Suddenly, she could hear the doors opening, and one of the guards came in. "Warden wants you in his office."

She rose up slowly, before placing her hands on the wall as the guards cuffed her hands. "I'm not in trouble, am I...I mean, I know I haven't done anything wrong," she mused quietly.

The guard just shrugged as he began to guide her out of the room. After a brief moment, he spoke. "He didn't seem pissed, at least."

She wasn't too sure how to take this. _Maybe he just wanted to congratulate me. I mean, not to brag but I am one of the best prisoners in this program._ She then mentally shook her head. _Not that it matters considering what I did and almost caused to happen which brought me to this place. Still, a bit of encouragement would be a welcome respite._

It didn't take her long to be seated, as the facility was less then ten acres total, minus a two acre tennis court and the half acre single room gym facilities. As she was sat down by the guard, slightly roughly, her left hand was released from it's tether, leaving her right hand to be cuffed to the table.

Soon, the warden, and someone else stepped into the room and sat down. The first individual, a girl with brown hair and lime green eyes gently folded her hands into her lap, not that Alice could tell. What she could tell was that this girl had the facial features of a German, and her skin tone was a cross between Germanic and Japanese.

Needless to say she was foreign, or at least of foreign heritage. The fact she wasn't wearing the RFID watch, much less the same gown she was wearing told her that she was not a new prisoner. Her attire screamed a mix of comfort and business, all rolled up into one.

"I'll make this brief, Alice. Do you believe you deserve another chance?"

Alice starred at him in shock. _He...he can't be setting me free, not with what I've done! But do I deserve another chance? Maybe, but perhaps not this soon._ She let out a quiet sigh. "Do I think I deserve to have another chance? No. Not without strict supervision at first, anyhow. And even then, while I would not squander that chance, it may be too soon for someone guilty of my crime."

She knew all too well that she might be throwing her early escape away, but she didn't care. Only two days into her punishment and her anger and feelings of betrayal had given way to nearly unbearable feelings of guilt and regret. She, an eleven year old girl at the time, had pushed her brother behind a running lawn mower, fully intending to kill him or at least maim him.

She remembered the day well too. Her seven year old brother's look of horror and shock, her parent's look of shame, anger, and bitter disappointment toward her. The man on the mower pointing at her and shouting " _That boy is not safe being raised with that criminal!"_ All while pointing the finger at her.

 _Criminal. That's all I was then. It wouldn't matter if I saved the lives of a thousand or just dropped dead, that's all I'll ever be. A criminal._

The worst part of it all was that she could not defend herself. Sure, she could cry a mix of abuse and lies, but that would only have prolonged the inevitable. Even back then, nearly four years ago, she knew the truth would come out.

So as a result of her confession, her parents where given a choice. She could spend the next eleven years in juvenile or join the EUJCP for 17 years. Considering she'd be shipped off to Japan, far away from her bother, the EUJCP sounded much more idealistic.

Alice, a bright, smart, and seemingly innocent eleven year old girl serving 17 years in prison on a foreign land, all for nearly killing her brother.

The warden let out a small sigh. "Yes, what you did was bad, but I think you've proven how repentant you are, and considering how hard you've worked in school and how well you have behaved and cooperated, it's time you where given a second chance. With restrictions, of course."

The young lady beside the warden handed her a paper. "There's been an incident at Kuromorimine.  
One student was...indirectly involved for the deaths of three students under her command. However...The families of the victims is insistent on her receiving full charges. So, we've struck deal. She'll serve all five years as a student abroad the Ooarai, as part of the Ship course. In return, if she behaves properly and excels at her jobs, then she'll only have to spend two years in this facility."

 _Ship course!_ To be honest she didn't know much about it except that unlike normal high school courses, it lasted five years. Tuition was paid, and room and board was also paid, but in return you had to work seven years. "I see. But where does that leave me?"

This time the headmaster spoke. "For those five years, you will be her chaperone. Afterword, assuming you are successful, you will be required to work the remaining two years in addition to three additional years."

"Obviously this go beyond a mere second chance. A lot of money and time went into designing this correctional disciplinary course," The woman went on. "If you manage to succeed, you'll bring a lot of credit to this program, as well as prevent a girl in a similar situation from having to spend over a decade paying for her...crimes."

 _Crimes!_ That word infuriated her. _You have no right to call her a criminal!_ She mentally shouted. But inwardly she knew that any parent worth their salt would be filled with wrath if their child needlessly died. And she still didn't know all the details of the situation, so in all honesty she couldn't judge. She didn't even know her name.

"So if I'm successful in keeping her out of trouble, is my sentence served or are the eight years still a kind of probation?" She asked.

"Probation. Like you said, one in your situation would need serious supervision if she was to be trusted with a second chance."

Her blue eyes gazed curiously at the two, part of her hopeful this wasn't a dream, part of her screaming for her not to take this opportunity. "And if I where to fail?" she whispered.

"A lot of that would depend on what you did or your involvement in any actions deemed worthy to revoke this opportunity. Headmaster Matusmino here will ensure you do not fail, and will judge any mistakes you make, if any."

The headmaster gave him a grunt of annoyance. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Rikona?" She hissed in anger, before softening up and turning to Alice. "But he is right, It'll be my responsibility to ensure that you do not fail in this endeavor, and to judge any mistakes you made. And know that I am both a lenient and critical judge when need be."

 _Rikona...That's a pretty name._ Shaking her head of the thoughts, she gave a small nod of approval. "Okay, I'll accept this responsibility."

At once the guard took the cuffs off. "Just sign here, and we'll get you on your way."

Glancing at the document, she briefly read through it, memorizing all the details. Her eyes paused on the last word on the list.

~ _Hikari Nishisumi_ ~

 **Okay, so not who you thought it was going to be...right? Don't worry, you'll find out more about this Hikari person next chapter, and no, this isn't Shiho's third daughter nor an older sibling of ?Maho and Miho. As for anything else...well...you'll see in the next chapter, which will be much longer.**

 **Feel free to fav, follow, and review if you wish.**


End file.
